Everybody's Fool
by kioko hyumi
Summary: When an unexpected death in the family occurs, Colonel Roy Mustang is left to take in his twin nieces. is there there more to them than meets the eye and will disaster occur when the truth is spilled.
1. Chapter 1

Roy Mustang sat at his desk tired and exhausted. Why had this happened to him? His only sister died and now he has to take care of his fifteen year old twin nieces. Those two, they never really liked me, Mustang thought, so why did I have to take custody of them. A soft knock came from the door and Hawkeye said

"Colonel, the Elrich brothers are here to see you. Should I send them in?"

"Yes, that's fine." Mustang replied exhaustedly. The door opened suddenly and the brothers walked in, Ed looked pissed and Al walked cautiously behind him. Then the older brother spoke.

"Listen I don't want to put up with any crap at the moment so I know we failed in the search but we still managed to get Al's body back."

"Fine, whatever just tell me what you want so you can go." Mustang spoke, and Ed noticed he didn't seem his normal self.

"Well Al and I don't really have enough money for a hotel room so we were wondering if we could crash at your place for a few days." Edward replied scratching the back of his neck.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Roy replied yawning loudly.

"Not trying to be nosey or anything Colonel but you seem to be more exhausted than usual." Al said.

"Well-" that was all Mustang was able to say when the door opened and a young girl with short black hair walked in.

"Hello Uncle Roy." The girl said. The Elrich brothers just looked at the girl in utter surprise.

"Raven, where's your sister." Mustang asked.

"None of your damn business you son of a bitch." Raven replied.

Mustang stood up suddenly and slammed his hands down on the desk with an angered look on his face. "You watch your mouth, I'm your legal guardian and so far I've been giving you and your sister brakes. But not anymore, from now on you're going to respect me do you understand me."

The girl got a god awful expression on her face and said "No, you may be our legal guardian but there is no way that we will listen to you. What are you going to do anyway? Nothing, that's what you're going to do, but if you absolutely have to do something you can shove your finger up your ass!"

A hand was coming straight for Raven's face when another young girl who looked just like Raven but with red hair stepped in the way. "Uncle Roy, how's it going? Gracia made us some dinner and gave me some recipes. I will be doing the cooking from now, I'm sorry Uncle but you can't cook at all." She then turned to Raven and said "Do you have something to say to our Uncle who was kind enough to take us in?"

"Nope." Raven said.

"Apologize or I'll be the one slapping you." The other girl spoke.

"Fine whatever." She turned to Roy "Sorry, but since Rose did a stupid thing and made me mad I think you should know that Rose got kicked out of school for slapping a teacher."

"You what!'' Roy screamed at Rose.

"Well with all do respect I think the guy was coming onto me. I mean he asked me to stay after class, something about how you can't cuss anyone you want out, so he started yelling and got up in my face so I slapped him.''

"Then what?'' Roy asked.

"We left then and I could hear him yelling 'that's it young lady your out of this school.' So I sat there."

"You two are going to put me in a hospital one of these days." Roy said rubbing his forehead.

"Hopefully soon." Raven muttered.

"Raven be nice." Rose said.

"Oh you mean as nice as you really are to people who irritate you." Raven interjected.

"Anyway," Mustang said "Raven, Rose meet Edward and Alphonse Elrich they will be staying with us. Oh and Ed's a state alchemist as well."

"Hi I'm Edward and this is my younger brother Al, I'm the Full Metal Alchemist."

"Never heard of you, and shouldn't you be called the pipsqueak alchemist." Raven and Rose both said together in perfect unison.

"Who are you calling a runt so tiny he can only be seen by a magnifying glass?" Edward started yelling.

"Well because that was what we were going to call you next I guess, YOU." The two again said in perfect unison.

"Raven, Rose be nice."

"Well can the short one sleep in the mouse hole?"

"We have a mouse hole?"

"Yes, but you don't have to worry there aren't any mice anymore." Rose said.

"What happened to the mice?"

"Let's just say that the-"

"Rose got hungry." Raven said sarcastically and strangely that made everyone laugh. But how long can happiness last in a story about sadness.

RAVEN POV

I sat alone at the window in Uncle Roy's living room, staring out at the rain. I could hear laughter from the dinning room where everyone else sat. They seemed to be enjoying themselves for the time being. Just then I heard Uncle Roy's laughter raging out from the dinning room, god I hated him. I saw Rose sitting there smiling I looked away and let out a sad sigh.

"Why don't you come over and join us?" Al suggested.

"No thanks. If you don't mind I'd rather be alone" I replied then returning to stare out the window at the pouring rain.

Rose turned towards me sighed and said "Raven, get it through your head you have to socialize or you'll never be good with people you pansy."

"Just shut up Rose you god damn ditz." I yelled back, it was then that I saw a chair hurtling towards me. I dodged it and looked up at Rose and said "What the hell is wrong with you? I remember back when we were so close, we stuck together and never said anything mean to each other or caused physical pain." I ran out of the door then, not sure where I was headed.

I could hear them calling out my name, but it was Rose who followed me. I was running through the streets of Central, it was quiet we were the only ones out in streets. I heard rock shifting and then I saw the light of a transmutation. At first I thought it was Rose but then I saw Ed with his hand pressed to the ground.

I readied myself to yell, but then I saw them. Seventeen men came out of the alley, they wore the faces of the men I saw that day. The day the sky was ablaze with the crimson stain of innocence. Red and Black. Something that is red is the fire that took our parents. Something that is black is the shadow that had filled my heart.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here." The man in the middle said.

"It looks like those little brats we killed last month, how did you survive." A bald little man on the side said.

"It seems that this job lasted longer than we thought, I was sure you were dead along with your Mommy and Daddy." The leader said.

"Rose."

"Raven."

"It's time." We said together. Rose came up and took her place at my side. We each took the bandages that covered our arms off, and the transmutation circle glowed. The stones in our bracelets corresponded and the power mixed together.

"It's time to pay for what you have done. It's time for your darkness to leave what you have tainted. It's time for you to give back what you have taken." We said in perfect unison, and the power was born in our conjoined hands and was released. In a beautiful flash of red and black the power subsided and they were all dead. All except for one.

I approached with caution and said "Why did you have to kill us."

He looked at me through blood and hatred and simply said "You dirty Bitch." He lunged at me with a knife in his hands, before I could react, flames struck him down. I watched as the man that used to be in front of me simply turned to ash.

I turned to Rose but she simply shrugged her shoulders. I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Uncle Roy. "Let go of me," I sighed and stepped away.

"Show some more respect, he saved your life!" Rose shouted.

"Why is it every time I say something not nice to him you freak out. I mean for Christ's sake he stole you from me." I yelled back.

"How is that?" Rose yelled.

"We were always so close until he showed up, then we started to grow apart. We were supposed to be together at the funeral. I waited for you, but you decided to leave me alone to be with Uncle Roy."

"He lost his sister and brother-in-law. He lost more than us. Do you even know why those guys were trying to kill us! No I didn't think so."

"Girls I promise you that I won't let anything hurt you. So, I will do everything in my power to find out why they were trying to kill you." Uncle Roy said in a somber tone.

"Thanks Uncle Roy." Rose said and hugged him. My heart dropped and everything inside of me shattered. The seal had been broken and not even Rose could stop me, I looked at Rose and something in her eyes should have mattered but at that point the power was too much that I couldn't contain.

My tattoo and stone glowed brightly, the pain was so unbearable that it made me scream. The blackness again surrounded me and the power busted free.

ROY POV

"Rose what's happening to her." I asked.

"Her true power has been freed; she'll be in an uncontrollable state unless a guy hugs her." Rose shouted back.

"What would happen if she didn't get snapped out of it?"

"We're not sure, but we think she'll destroy everything including herself." Rose shouted back.

I sighed out loud, "How do you know all of this."

"Well you see believe it or not this has happened before. Dad snapped her out of it once, I tried it once and she threw me into a tree." Rose said.

I started to move towards her, but Rose stopped me. "Are you crazy she'll kill you!"

"What other choice do we have? Listen you two are all I have left so I'll try. Besides she doesn't hate me she's just upset because you've been fighting and she blames me for it." I again moved forward and tried to get close.

"Leave me alone." Raven shouted. I looked at her, she was on her knees with her hands pressed against her head. "Just go away." She said her voice weak.

"Raven listen to me. I know you don't like me but I'm your Uncle and you need help. I never tried to steal your sister away, I'm glad she likes me and I want you to like me too." Then without thinking I threw myself at her and grabbed on to her. I held on tight and she calmed down instantly.

"Uncle Roy," she muttered I prepared to get slapped but instead she just said "Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for." I replied.

"Raven!" Rose yelled and Raven broke free and ran into her sister's arms and passed out.

"Is she okay?'' I asked.

Rose nodded and clutched her sister as if she were her life line. "I'll never let that happen to you again. I promise." was what Rose promised her unconscious sister.

That was when Ed and Al woke up but I was focused on Rose she looked almost as faint as her sister. Then she collapsed, she wasn't sleeping but I knew she wouldn't be in any shape to walk home so I had Ed and Al carry Raven home while I carried Rose. She was going to say that she could walk but shut up when she realized I wouldn't be buying into that. By the time we got home they were both sleeping.

ROSE POV

When I awoke, I was back in the room Uncle Roy had given me when Raven and I had moved here. Raven! I jumped out of bed and ended up doing a face plant into the floor. My whole body ached and my throat felt soar. I just lay there on the floor and everything about yesterday came flooding back to me.

I remembered that I saw Raven look into my eyes and see the flash of me knowing something she didn't register in her eyes before she lost control. That's when I got up and thought about what I was going to tell her if she remembered.

That's when Uncle Roy and Raven walked in and were wondering why I was on the floor. So, I said that I rolled out of bed and woke up on the floor.

"So how about breakfast." Uncle Roy asked.

I shrugged and said "I don't care but Raven and I will need to buy some new gloves since we don't need the excuse we got injured in the fire as away to cover our arms."

"Rose, I've decided, I need to ask you what was it that you know that I don't." Raven asked. My sister seemed surprisingly calm to be standing next to Uncle Roy.

I looked up at them both and one thought came to mind 'They're in on this together.'

"So, I asked can't I at least get to get dressed before I'm bombarded with all of your unreasonable questions?" I asked trying to find a way to buy time so I can get out of the house.

"Fine." Uncle Roy said.

Then crushing all hopes of running Raven spoke "Don't let her, she'll get dressed then leave out the window."

"How do you know that?" Uncle Roy said to Raven.

"Well it would seem that there are many things that we all need to discuss that none of us will be able to understand just by second guessing so get dressed but I will know if you still plan to leave." Raven said.

"Damnet. Well I guess neither of you are going to bail me out and let me go out the window peacefully."

"Nope." I guess they finally found something they agreed on.

"So what's making you two get along anyway."

"Let's just say that those damn Elrichs, mostly Al, got involved when I woke up, remembered everything, and was about to strangle him." Raven said in response to my question.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ROY POV

"Well I think we all can agree that there are several things we need to discuss. Right Raven, Rose?" I said.

"Yeah, I guess," Raven began "Well first we should tell you about our connectivity. Rose and I used to not be all that close. When we were 10 years old Rose and I were home alone when a burglar came into our house we both used our power. For the first time we realized that we weren't alone and we also realize that if we don't take care of each other no one will. So we did some forbidden alchemy and bonded our souls together. That is why we have these tattoos and why we were able to share pain, but if Rose's seal were to break she would forget about me and never be able to feel any good emotions towards me ever again and vise versa."

"Together we do have many talents and one of them is that I can see past and Raven can see future. Our individual power is spiked mainly by our kiaris, or one's true emotion, mine is anger a violent compassion that is red by blood and can be as delicate as a Rose." Rose said.

"Mine is pain, sadness so divine that is black by judgment and can be as watchful as a Raven."Raven added.

"Alright, this is getting interesting. Rose I believe that you have something to share." I said.

"Yes," she became hesitant, "I saw into the past on the night we came here and it showed Envy having sex with our mother, two months later she met her husband, and seven months later on Halloween we were born. So dad knew that we were homunculi because mom also was an alchemist and recognized the tattoo of an aurabora on Envy's leg."

The room grew silent and for a while no one said anything, both girls just kept staring down at the floor holding onto each others hand. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out some money, I handed it to Rose and said, "Here you said you needed to go buy some gloves, go ahead."

"Thanks Uncle Roy, come on Raven." Rose said grabbing Raven by the arm.

"Actually, I need to speak to Raven, Ed and Al will go with you into the market place," I said.

"But Uncle, I don't need anyone to go with me I can protect myself." Rose whined.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that but you can also get into a lot of trouble on your own." I replied.

"Alright fine." Rose said and stomped out of the room.

"So, let's talk." I said.

RAVEN POV

"What is it you want to talk about." I said. As if he was ignoring me, Uncle Roy stood up and walked over to me. He stood right in front of me and began talking.

"It seems that something's been bothering you."

"Well what do you think I just found out that my father is a homunculus." I said avoiding his gaze.

"Don't give me that I noticed that there has been something off about you for a while. The night you came here you seemed okay, but the next day you looked as though some one reached inside you and pulled your heart out. You were so jumpy and paranoid, there were times that you wouldn't even come out of your room for days at a time and," he paused and reached towards my left arm, I tried to pull away but I was in a chair and he was right in front of me. He grabbed my arm and turned it to see the scars from where I cut myself. "You've also been cutting yourself. What happened Raven, what's wrong? You can tell me I'm your Uncle."

I was hesitant, there was something that I've been keeping to myself, something that Rose doesn't even know. "The night we came here, I did see something. I try not to think about it because it's really horrible. You see my visions are always right and are almost always about something sad. That night I saw Rose and I fall apart because her seal gets destroyed and she ultimately forgets me and she never feels anything good towards me. She goes on here with you and I leave and fall into darkness and despair. It's coming and there is no way around it."

"That's not going to happen because I won't let it happen."Uncle-I-can-fix-any-problem said trying to comfort me. His hold on my arm turned gentle and I began to cry. "Hey what's wrong, did I say something that upset you?" he tried to hug me but I put my arms out in front of me to stop him.

"Don't!" I yelled, but it was a pointless attempt. He still managed to put his arms around me. I stopped struggling after a second because there was a sharp pain in my chest. "Stop, it hurts!" I screamed and ran out of the house. I need Rose so I'll go find her. I was running through the streets I was at the market place. I stopped for a second to catch my breathe when I heard "Raven." I looked over down the alley and saw him.

"Envy." I whispered, and began to follow him down the alley.

ROSE POV

"Wow, isn't it a nice day?" I said out loud.

"NO!" Ed grumbled.

"You know you could try being less bummed. I had to make the best of it after all since I couldn't bring Raven."

"So you think that this is humane having us go shopping with you." Ed shouted.

"You don't like it then leave you shorter than an ant alch-"

"Ed, Al how's the work going." Said some random guy.

"Who the hell is this guy? Wait you never told Uncle that you were bringing a friend with you."

"Huh, well you must excuse me. I'm Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist, and who might you be?"

"I'm sent from Drachma to take over everybody here in Amestris. I'm one of the best assassins from my division. So bow before my glory Kimbley the Cry Baby Alchemist." I looked over to Ed and Al and they just looked stunned by what I said. Kimbley began to laugh maniacally.

"Have quite an attitude don't you. I like people who have an open attitude it shows that they aren't boring. So who are you really?" He asked.

"I'm Rose, Roy Mustang's niece." I replied.

"Really, now isn't that interesting. So are you here visiting him?" Kimbley asked.

"If by visiting you mean living with because our parents died, then yes I'm visiting." I replied.

"You just said 'our'." Kimbley said.

"Yes, my twin sister Raven and I." I replied once again. I glanced over to see Raven going into an alley. "I got to go." I ran after her, I got to the alley and didn't see anything.

Where the hell did she go? I walked down the alley and looked over to see a drain big enough to go down. "Raven," I shouted into the hole "Are you down there." I decide to jump down. I was walking in total blackness, I felt an eerie feeling come over me and then I saw it, a giant eye. I began to run fast.

RAVEN POV

I did not know why I was following Envy, all I knew was that I was following him. We walked for what seemed like forever, until he abruptly stopped and said. "You know, you're not very sneaky." He turned to face me and smiled grimly "So, what is it that you want."

"Isn't that obvious, or are you really unable to tell who I am just by looking at me." I sneered.

He held up the torch so he could get a better look at me. "Well isn't this an interesting surprise, my dear child has come to see Daddy."

"So you do know about our existence?" I asked.

"Of course, I've been watching over you and your sister from the shadows. I know everything there is to know about you two." Envy said.

"How convenient because I know next to nothing about you." I said.

"All in do time, right now I am busy but," he paused "Come back here in three days, and bring your sister with you." He just vanished after that. I turned around and Rose was running up to me.

"Raven, I don't know why you're down here, but let's get the hell out of here." She said.

"You know Rose it's been a while since we had any fun." I said.

"You're right, what did you have in mind?" Rose said.

"Let's get wasted." I said.

"No, let's go quilting." We both began to laugh hysterically.

"Come on, Rose let's go get wasted. I've got connections if your catching my drift." I said.

ROY POV

Where were they? Ed and Al came home with Kimbley, not with Rose or Raven. It's been 4 hours where are they!

The door opened and Rose and Raven walked in. Raven walked over to the lamp and began talking to it. "Uncle Roy, are you alright? You look really thin and your head is huge."

"Why is Raven talking to a lamp? And where were you two." I yelled.

"Raven went to go hang with her older friends and let's just say that the alcohol store was open." Rose said. She walked over to her sister and started dragging her away, "Come on Raven time for bed."

"But I is not tired. And I was talking to the guests." She pointed over to the furniture.

"Raven that is the furniture." Rose yelled back.

"I thought Ed was a little to tall." She said pointing to the couch. She then began to run around flailing her arms. She suddenly stopped and began trying to make a shadow puppet. "It's a bird, ca-caw, it's a bird ca-caw ca-caw."

Whenever I looked back up Raven was passed out on the couch. I walked over and picked her up and took her to her room. I'll let her sleep it off, she's going to have one hell-of-a hangover in the morning. Rose was on her way to her room, when I stopped her.

"What happened? You just come back in here with Raven wasted and you looking extremely exhausted. What is going on with you two?" I asked.

"You know Uncle Roy, I honestly don't know." Rose replied.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just need some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raven POV

I woke up in the clothes I was wearing yesterday, and I had a horrible headache and felt like I was going to vomit. Damn, I must be hung over. With out meaning to I jumped out of bed and yelled at the top of my lungs, "Son Of A Bitch!"

I stormed my way over to my wardrobe and pulled out a black long sleeved shirt, and black and purple lacey vest, a black mini skirt, black lace tights, and my black combat boots. After getting dressed I went into my conjoining bathroom and put on white rice powder foundation, black eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and lipstick. I wonder how much trouble I'm going to be in, there's no way in hell Uncle Roy's going to let me off the hook for this one. Better go get it over with now.

As I walked down the stairs I could see Uncle Roy, Rose, Ed, Al and some one else. He had on a white suit with long black hair in a ponytail.

"Well, the teen alcoholic awakes. Would you like orange juice or vodka with your breakfast?" Uncle Roy asked as he stared at me disappointedly.

After sighing and placing my left hand on my hip I said "I'll take vodka and some margaritas."

"I wasn't serious, I'm not going to let you drink any alcohol!"

"Wasn't serious, no. Not you Uncle Roy, the world must be ending." I laughed back.

"I have had it-"Uncle Roy yelled.

"What have you had?" I said back.

"I am tired of your fowl mouth, your disrespect, your freaky appearance, and now you went out got drunk! You Are Grounded!" I sighed and looked over at Rose and immediately knew to stop yelling, and back away slowly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Uncle Roy inquired.

"We need to stop while Rose is still deciding whether or not she is going to kill us." I said and ran down the hall screaming, "We're all going to die!" when I got out of the house I saw a giant burst of power split the house in two."What the hell?"

Roy POV

What the hell, did she just throw a knife at me? Is she, I remembered when Raven went into a horrible state of power, is this it. She is radiating power beyond belief, it's just bursting more powerfully than Raven. Wait, it's happening faster with her, if we don't get her under control she'll die.

I looked over, and saw that Kimbley was closest to her. "Kimbley, if you don't want to die hug her!"

"What, Why?" He asked back.

"I don't exactly know how it works, but if she is hugged by the opposite sex she will stop!" I yelled back.

He looked over at Rose, after what looked like a resolution to himself, he sighed, reached over, grabbed Rose and hugged her. She started to calm down and after a few seconds she collapsed. It's a good thing, she was being held otherwise she would have fallen to the floor.

Raven walked in and crossed her arms over her chest, "You just couldn't have run out with your arms flailing around and screaming like I did. No, you just had to continue to provoke her." She sighed and raised her hand that had the philosopher stone and fixed the house. "Now that I fixed the house am I un-grounded?"

"No it doesn't work that way." I said. "Maybe we should stop right here before we piss off Rose again."

"Now your learning," Raven said.

I looked over to hear Rose scream "Ahhhh damnet." She started to stand but it was obvious that she forgot that she was still very weak and started screaming, " No not the face plant!" it took a while for Rose to realize that Kimbley had grabbed the back of her shirt to keep her from falling.

"Nobody's planting any faces today." Kimbley sighed as he picked Rose up and sat her down in a chair.

"No planting faces, but I like planting those. You never know who you're gonna grow." Raven laughed "They come in all colors yelling at you about how they didn't want to be buried." Raven and Rose were laughing and eventually everyone else was laughing.

Then something occurred to me so I asked "Rose why'd you scream ah damnet?"

"Well I was trying to stay calm so I was thinking about cotton fields when I remembered that cotton has thorns. And in my daydream I got stuck by a thorn so I started to get pissed because of the pain. That's when I realized I was in an awkward position and I tried to get myself up, which as you know didn't work out. Face plants just really aren't my thing."

"You were getting mad about needing support weren't you? You know that's what builds up to your inner rage." Raven said.

"Raven, why were you going into the sewers yesterday?" Rose asked.

"What?" I asked aloud.

"Yeah, yesterday I followed Raven into the sewers I heard voices but when I got to you, you were alone."

"Well, uh, you see, uh, I um." Raven started to say, "I got a call from my buddies saying to meet them there."

"Oh, really-" I began when Rose said.

"Good enough for me, someone take me to bed now."

"Wait a minute, you just displayed a lot of power and now you just want to go to bed? Seriously?" Ed asked.

"Well yes, my legs still feel like jelly, I can barely stand on my own. That and this is pretty normal to me."

"What-" Ed began, before I cut him off.

"Don't worry Fullmetal, I'll explain everything later."

"Now that that's settled someone take me to bed!" Rose yelled.

"I'm coming, sis." Raven said. She picked her sister up and carried her to her room, and did not come back.

Rose POV

Raven and I clung to the rope that we had tied to my bedroom window. We finally touched the ground, and I looked at Raven "Name one thing you're going to need the stupid fucking rope for?"

"Now I admit, that was a good idea." Raven said. "All right, now I'll throw a rock through one of the windows to distract them."

"What, but they won't see us." I whispered back.

"I know that, but I want to vandalize his house." Raven whispered to me while grabbing a giant rock "Wait right there." She ran to the other side of the house. I heard a crash than Raven came running around the corner.

"Quick, let's run."

"Why what did you do?" I asked.

"I kind of threw the rock in the kitchen window, I forgot everyone was in there."

"What, I gotta get back up to my room."

"Oh no," she held up a set of keys, "Besides I got Uncle Roy's car keys."

"Oh hell yes." I laughed.

We ran over into the garage through the side door, Raven got in the driver side and I climbed into the passenger seat. She put the key into the ignition and started the car. She floored the gas petal, and as we sped away I could see everyone in the rear view mirror and Uncle Roy was very pissed off.

After driving silently for a few minutes, Raven started to say something "Rose, when I was in the sewers-" she stopped suddenly and a tear ran down her cheek and I could tell from her eyes she was having a vision. "Ah hell not now," she blinked the tears back "Listen Rose, I'm sorry and I love you never forget that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"The night we came here I had a vision that you," she was cut off by the fact that Uncle Roy and all the other members of his work team, plus Ed, Al, and Kimbley were all lined up and had cars blocking our way.

"You have to pull over." I sighed.

"And just give up, not in my nature!" she slammed her foot on the gas and drove right into the mass of cars. The car was flipping around and we finally landed, upside down! I crawled out and said "I told you this would happen if you drove." But Raven was already down the street, and turning the corner.

Everyone ran up to me and instead of yelling at me they started asking if I was all right. So I went along with it and told them that it was all Raven's idea and that she drug me along in my weakened state and said if she gets in trouble we're going down together.

"Did you see which way your sister went?" Uncle Roy asked.

"Down the street, turn the corner." I whispered faintly for emphasis.

Raven POV

After running down the street, I stopped to catch my breath when I saw Uncle Roy with most of his crew from earlier running down the streets. So I began to run, again. I could hear Uncle Roy yelling "Raven, you get your ass back here!"

I ignored him and continued running but, I was getting tired. So I turned down an alley that had a fire escape and started climbing up. Once I reached the roof, I looked in each direction. Buildings to each side, street to the front, screaming people yelling "Raven get back here!" to the back. Never really jumped from building to building before, I used to jump from tree to tree though. Guess I have no choice, better jump buildings.

After jumping a few buildings I'm pretty sure they spotted me because I heard "Raven get down here now before you fall!" Then out of no where a giant hand transmuted out of rock grabbed me. As I was being lowered back down, I could hear Uncle Roy yelling "What the hell were you thinking? Do you like putting you and your sister's life in danger, do you like making us run around this whole city looking for you? You are so damn stupid! And worst of all you drug your pour defenseless sister into this mess!"

"Defenseless! This was all her idea in the first place. She said if we got caught, we should run."

"Of course you would try to blame this all on her, your sister is very weak and you could have gotten her killed."

"If she was weak, shouldn't I be? Maybe at first she was weak, but she recovered before we reached her room. Remember when I went into that state I made both of us pass out, so if she's really weak I should be too."

"She's got a point." Ed told Mustang.

"Okay so stealing the car and breaking the window was my idea, but she wanted to leave and go have fun."

"Alright Ed, go ahead and let her go, we can't take her back to the house like that." Uncle Roy said gesturing to the giant hand around me. And sure enough, the hand let go of me "Okay, let's get back to the house."

As I was debating when the perfect time to run away would be I heard a familiar voice calling from the roof "Run, Raven, Run! I've got them distracted! Let the girl go I will not hesitate to shoot any of you!" as we all looked up at the person on top of the building in a trench coat, a black mask holding a gun. The person, however stupid they looked, sounded like Rose, and I knew she was giving me the chance to go after ratting me out. As I was running away, she threw the gun down at them and ran in the opposite direction. I don't really know what everybody else did after that because I got out of sight for all of them.

About an hour of running later, I finally ran into Rose and she was still in that get up from earlier. "Rose what the hell are you doing? You look ridiculous, take that off."

"What ever, I think I look pretty pimp." She said while taking off the mask.

"Uh, no, take that off." I gestured to the trench coat.

"Alright, fine" she began taking it off but started struggling. She had a horrible time trying to undo the buttons, and it stuck to her arms. After she finally got it off she threw to the ground and stomped on it, then in a hip hop gangster way, she popped her chest and yelled "WHAT!"


End file.
